Multi-chamber cardiac rhythm management (CRM) devices include, for example, dual-chamber pacemakers and implantable defibrillators. In such devices, there is a risk that a pacing pulse (or similar pulse) delivered at one location within a patient's heart (e.g., the right atrium) may be detected by electrodes and associated sense circuitry in another location within the patient's heart (e.g., the right ventricle). This event is referred to as crosstalk.
This crosstalk, if not properly recognized, may be sensed and misclassified as an intrinsic local activation event, such as a premature ventricular contraction (PVC). In the event of such a misclassification, improper actions may be taken (e.g., withholding the next pace pulse as part of a PVC response algorithm). Accordingly, it is desirable to accurately discriminate crosstalk from intrinsic activations.